ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Pain in the Swamp
This is the 3rd episode of JUU of season 2. Bookmarks What are these? *''Nickname (Name; username)'' - Part # Plot Part I We were on a train now going to NASA. I can not wait! Our trip was long. Right now, we were heading into a forest, there was a railroad for the train obviously. It seemed to be a muck out there. I wondered why. Neddy was sitting next to IAX, because in the previous day, he forgave him if you remember. So Neddy was finnaly trusting IAX. But for how long? I'll explain that later on in the trip to NASA. I had to sit next to Andreas since Andreas and Emma splitted. Emma sat next to Will since there were no other seats. Everyone was still asleep since it was about 6 in the morning. I looked out the window and wondered, What kind of muck is this? I never seen one that's blue before, it's usually brown or green. Andreas, yawning: What are you doing? I: Just wondering why this place is so unusual. We both staired out the window. Andreas: What are you looking at? I: The swamp. We're being surounded by the swamp. We're in the middle where there's just a few meters of land in width with the railroad tracks infront of us. You know what I mean? Andreas: No, what do you mean? I: I mean that there seems to be something unusual going on here. Andreas: Like? I, facepalm: The color of the swamp, have you ever seen blue swamp muck before? Andreas: Now that you mention it. I: Exactly, I'm going to find out what's going on. Andreas: I wouldn't do that if I were you. I: Why? Andreas: Just think about it. I: Umm... yeah, I already did that in our 8 hours of nothing to do on this train. Andreas: Oh, I see, so you weren't sleeping. I: Well, I awoke at 500. Andreas, confused: What? I: 5 AM. Andreas: Oh, okay. So we were wondering, then, all of a sudden, I see a mucked blue figure come out of the water. It spreaded out some wings and it was standing on 2 feet! As the train pasted the figure, I looked to the back of the window to see the bug was humanoid and the wings flew at the train! It was a huge bug! What was I to do?! The gigantic bug smashed right into us causing the train to tip into the swamp, therefore, sinking. The train was on sideways so all passengers on the west side fell to the east side, which was also the side I was on. Everyone (including other passengers): What the?! Train Lady, threw microphone: Excuse all passengers! We're headng into an emergency! This train is sinking! Please do your best to climb to the west side of the train and open the emergency exit as fast as possible! Remember, saftey comes 1st, and please let the children get out 1st also! I can see the muck below our feet threw the glass, we had to climb up to reach the other side since the train was tilted sideways. I transformed without anyone noticing, they were too busy struggling to climb up. I: Stinkfly! I blew acid threw the top glass and carried Neddy and Andreas up there to the train tracks. I blew acid all over the other windows so other passengers could escape quicker. I then grabbed Emma and Will next. The train then was half way in the muck! I had to hurry! I grabbed IAX and some children aboard! I: Almost done! Little Girl: You smell yucky. I: Yeah, what do you expect? It's a swamp. Little Girl: I wanted to see a unicorn here. I: Uh huh. I went back down to carry more children. After nearly 5 loads of children and teens, it seemed everyone under the age of 18 was carried. But the bad news was that it was nearly 1/8 til it was completely in the muck! I needed help. Neddy, Andreas, and Emma agreed but Andreas and Emma were fighting a little still. We tried our best to get the persons! We eventually recieved 4 out of 6 carts and the train operation cart. We had part of cart 5 pulled out but the rest and cart 6 parrished. That was about 30 persons dead. We tried our best. Who knows why they deserve this fate? Then a weird bug creature came by and attacked me flying into the muck. I reverted. Just before I sunk to death, I began to transform. The ultimatrix then said something but I couldn't understand when being sucked. Then a green lazer with a high width covered the giant bug's body and began to move up and down. It stopped and I finally saw I hologram. Without looking, I immedetly flashed it. But the green light made me sink faster. I sunk. Ned: He's- he's- he's gone... Will: Common we'll have to signal someone to help us. Train Lady: Don't worry kid, I already contacted 911 to save us with emergency copters. Andreas: So we just wait? Emma: DUH! *slaps Andreas* Ned: Wait, he's dead? Andreas: Don't slap me! *slaps Emma* Will: I want to get outta here!! IAX: I wonder why they 911 as the number. Ned: Is he dead or not?! Emma: How dare you?! *slaps Andreas* Will: I WANT TO GO NOW! IAX: Is it because of nine eleven? Is it the easiest number to type on a phone when in danger? Andreas: I'll dare to stab you! Ned: GUYS!!!!! Everyone stares at Ned. Everyone: WHAT?! Ned: Is Jonathan dead or not? Everyone was confused. Bubbles were seen at the muck. A giant water bug appeared from the muck carrying humans with other water bugs along! They then noticed that one of them was me! I: Aquamatic! Me and the other water bugs carried the passengers to the railroad. Everyone was safe. Well... not the passengers uncontious. We were to now wait for someone to pick us up. But then, one of the water bugs grabbed me and pulled me into the muck like I was actually one of them! Part II I was in the middle of the muck. But strangely, I felt something below. I felt something big, I couldn't quite tell but I could just sense that me and the other water bugs were heading into some sort of intense creature. I looked around, I could see some of the other water bugs even though we were swimming deeper in the muck. But then, I saw the others stop. I stopped also and wondered what happened. I looked and saw one of the water bugs were swimming further down very slowly, I then saw his hand touch something, that's where something glew an unfamiliar color but familiar shape. I followed the other water bugs into the hole, it was a one way unlike going in through the entire swamp which is an infinitie way. I followed everyone threw the hole. The sense grew stronger knowing that we were heading closer to that intense creature. I was thinking, Where were we heading? Were we heading near that creature? Did they bring me here just for me? Did they know who I was? Were they after me all along? What do I have to do with anything? I then remembered, I remembered the symbol back then when it glew, that shape was the ultimatrix symbol. There's no question, they brung me here on purpose. I then saw the surface, the water bugs flew up there onto the surface floor, I did so also. We were in an underground cavern. I then heard a noise. ???: Good boys and girls, you brought Benjamin Kirby Tennyson like I asked. I, still as Aquamatic: Who are you? ???: I am the leader of this group. Aquamatic: You didn't answer my question. ??? stepped out, it was just another water bug. ???: I am Dextoplin, an Istokian. Aquamatic: So these things are called istokians, huh? Dextoplin: Indeed, we were planning on heading into Mercury for a special material but we crashed here by your enourmous atmospere. Now, we need to use your ultimatrix to repair our ship and land there with no problem. Aquamatic: Okay, 1st of all, my name is Jonathan, not Ben. And you're not taking the ultimatrix just to take an item from another planet Dectoplin! Dextoplin: And tell me, why is that? Aquamatic: Because I'm going to repair your ship so you can get off of this planet! Dextoplin: Rude. Aquamatic: You can't take the ultimatrix! Dextoplin: Why can't us?! Aquamatic: Because you're going to use it for idiotic reasons, of corss. Dextoplin: Wow, you're the smart kind. And you're akso very nice. Aquamatic: Be quiet. Dextoplin: Hmmmm... how about this? We dual for it. Aquamatic: I say not! Dextoplin: You can't escape, I have my pals guarding the exit. I turned around and saw 20 istokians hovering the swamp to the exit. Aquamatic: You got to be kidding me. Dextoplin: Oh yeah, and one more rule, you can only use the form you're currently using. Aquamatic: Crud. Part III Back to the surface... Emma: There it comes. IAX: The helicopters. Wind blew in their faces from the helicopters. Man on the Helicopter: Welcome passengers. We will escort you to the nearest train station to continue your trip to the District of Columbia. Will: Wait, we're going to a district in Columbia? I thought we were heading to NASA in USA. Ned: District of Columbia stands for Washigntion DC. You would know that if you aced US History in Middle school. Will: Well... ummm... I took it in 8th grade. Ned: So... Will: So what? Ned: You kidding with me, right? Will: What do you mean? Ned: Just forget about it. Awkward silence with staring. Will: OKAY! Will left to try to get on board. Agent in suit and spy glasses: Sorry, children first. Will, whining: BUT I AM A CHILDDDDDDDD! Agent: Get away. Children first. Everyone above the age of 12, you get back there. Will: Hey! How do you know I'm older than 12? I- I- I have a------- growth sprout? Awkward silence again. Cricket noises are heard. Agent: Fair enough. Will: YAY! I CALL SHOTGUN! Will climbed in the car. A child walks up. Agent: Sorry dude, the persons going here first are younger than 12. Child: But I'm 6. Agent: Yeah yeah, like I haven't heard that before. How do I not know you went through a shrink sprout? Child: A what? Agent: YOU HEARD ME! Now wait til we call your age group! Child sobs while running. Agent: YEAH! YOU BETTER RUN! Wuss. To the others... Emma: I'm not leaving yet. IAX: Good, because only children younger than 12 can enter the helicopters. Andreas: That's strange. I just saw Will get in one. IAX: What the? Ned: Sometimes I don't understand Will... Back to the underground cavern... Dextoplin: You ready? Aquamatic: I wish I wasn't. Dextoplin: Good! Lets get started! Aquamatic: I wish we didn't. Dextoplin: Yeah yeah, beings wish for many things but they never come true. Aquamatic: I wish you're wrong. Dextoplin: And I wish you'll shut up. Aquamatic: Strange, I wished you'd do the same thing. Dectoplin: FINE! WE'LL BOTH SHUT UP! Aquamatic: OKAY THEN! Awkward silence. Dextoplin stayed in one place doing nothing. So did I. Dextoplin: Okay, this is do challenging. I remained silent. Dextoplin: SPEAK YOU IDIOTIC HUMAN! Aquamatic: You didn't have to yell. Dextoplin: FIGHT ME! Aquamatic: Okay then... *transforms* RATH! LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHIN' DEXT TOP! NOONE TELLS RATH WHAT TO DO! NOONE! YOU BETTAH SHUT UP AND FEEL THE WRATH OF RATH'S WRATH! Dextoplin: So now I'm a computer? Rath: DO NOT QUESTION RATH! THAT'S IT! Dextoplin: You broke the rules anyone, you couldn't transform you know. Rath: SHUT UP! *gets raged and begans to smash the place* The cavern started to crumble! Dextoplin: OH NO! YOU WON'T WIN! Rath: NEITHER WILL DEXT TOP! We rahn into eachother! But before we began to actually touch, the rock stumbled on us! Back to the surface... Agent: Alright, you need to get on miss. The females go next. Emma: I'm not, my friend is still gone. I can't leave without him! Andreas: Just go, someone needs to watch Will. Emma: SHUT UP ANDREAS! Ned: Emma, you need to watch Will. Emma: Oh fine, I'll do it. Emma got on the helicopter and it took off. IAX: Okay, so we're almost ready? Ned: IAX! Are you forgetting Jonathan?! IAX: Yup. Ned: If only we weren't in public... A noise is heard, like a building crashing onto the streets. Andreas: What was that?! Ned: It sounded like it was coming underground. Ned, IAX, and Andreas looked at thre ground. IAX: I wonder what happened.... Andreas: That noise couldn't be good obviously. Ned: I wish we could investigate. I: RIPJAWS! I jumped from the water onto the surface, noone paid attention to me, they looked at Dextoplin who missled me back into the muck wiyth some rocks. He flew at me so I swum down. I couldn't tell where he was coming so he was able to attack me. I was almost down. I then thought of something. I slammed the ultimatrix symbol one last time. I: AQUAMATIC! I looked around, I still couldn't anything except a blue figure! What was it?! Well, U knew it was Dextoplin! The figure came closer to me and I punched it at the right time. Dextoplin: You can't win this match! Dextoplin kicked me and swam away. I couldn't see him anymore. He was too far. I guess I won. But then, I got punched with an uppercut from below! I kept on getting shot! It was too hard to win this, I was going to lose! I: Dextoplin, you win I guess. Dextoplin, in a faint noise unreconized location: Mwahahaha! You're not going to give up! You have no choice! A match is a match! I suddenly felt something. I swum a few inches below where a punch landed through. He went back, I dodged again! I found out the way to win! After another, I grabbed him and pulled him to the surface. I: Say goodbye! I threw him next to Neddy and detransformed to my normal self. Dextoplin: What about my buddies? Andreas: Don't worry, we;ll contact the plumbers. Dextoplin: Oh no... The scene freezes. Yeah, so that's how I recieved Aquamatic. We were all lifted to the train station. The agents contacted the train stating that this bundle was ready to head off. As we waited in the train station for the next train, I recieved a call from the plumbers. Dextoplin was locked up in the null void. I had to get him out off there! He doesn't deserve it! But I just didn't know how to say it and how to contact him. I'll explain about that sooner. Right now, the troubles continue. THE END! Rating I have read the whole episode and want to rate this episode. How did you like the episode? 1 Star 2 Stars 3 Stars 4 Stars 5 Stars Category:Episodes Category:Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed